


massacre

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Implied Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 17 – Blood/Gore.Their first kiss is anything but traditional.





	massacre

Bellatrix’s breath comes in heavy, erratic puffs, her chest heaving with each one. There is blood on her face, her clothes, her tongue—on the places where the Dark Lord’s body touches hers, on the floor they stand on.

Bella doesn’t care—likes it, actually. Enjoys the smell, the taste, the elated aftermath. The Dark Lord’s arm is wrapped around her, protective— _possessive_ —and Bella is grinning, is unable to keep her delight hidden.

“You’ve done well,” her Lordship murmurs, and then he turns, dips his head, and cold lips are touching hers, are giving her exactly what she wants.


End file.
